


Curiouser and Curiouser

by VikingSong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), F/M, Gen, Gwen is the primary keeper of the one brain cell in Camelot, Gwen-centric, Merlin at the Tavern (Merlin), Missing Scene, Or Is he?, POV Gwen (Merlin), which ultimately results in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingSong/pseuds/VikingSong
Summary: Gwen knew Merlin wasn’t in the tavern each time Arthur thought he was...but it was Merlin, so she’d never worried about her friend’s harmless lies of omission.  That is, she'd never worried until the day Merlin disappeared to ‘the tavern’ with a freshly-paralyzed fomorrah still lodged in his neck.  With the threat of the dormant serpent hanging over their heads, suddenly those lies didn't seem so harmless anymore.Or:Gwen is the primary keeper of the one (1) brain cell in Camelot, which she wields to great effect in missing-scenes-turned-canon-divergence in 4x06, "A Servant of Two Masters."
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Gwen Fest





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the moderators of GwenFest for promoting Gwen-positive content! Also, I apologize to the moderators that this fic is several days late for the round of canon-era prompts. Turns out editing scenes to precise drabble length took longer than I expected...and let’s not even talk about the 1st week of 2021 :/

Gwen sighed as she left Arthur’s chambers carrying a basket of laundry because Merlin was at the tavern _again_.

It was curious, though, because Gwen _knew_ Merlin wasn’t lost at the bottom of a barrel, despite what Arthur believed. In fact, Merlin was _never_ in the tavern when Arthur thought he was. She’d overheard enough servants’ gossip to know that Merlin wasn’t numbered amongst the tavern regulars.

 _So where_ _did_ _he go?_

She hadn’t managed to work that bit out yet.

But Merlin’s disappearance this afternoon—right after Gaius paralyzed another of those _things_ in Merlin’s neck—was particularly worrisome.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Gwen descended the first of the many staircases between the king’s chambers and the palace laundry, she mulled over alternative explanations for years’ worth of ‘tavern’ incidents.

_I always assumed it was his way of getting a day off._

Gwen didn’t begrudge him that; all the servants knew he barely left the king’s side. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually paid his mother a proper visit.

Plus, as far as she knew, he’d never skived off when Arthur actually needed him for something important beyond daily chores which could easily wait until Merlin had ‘sobered up.’

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _The problem with the ‘skiving off’ theory_ , she decided, _is that it doesn’t explain why he’s disappeared this time._

She’d seen how worried Arthur had been while Merlin was injured and missing—and how relieved he’d been to have Merlin home safe again. So relieved, in fact, that he hadn’t questioned Merlin’s erratic behavior while those horrible _things_ were controlling him.

Chewing her lip, she started down yet another staircase.

 _No, Merlin wouldn’t worry Arthur again so soon—especially not while Gaius is still researching how to stop that_ _thing_ _from ever waking again. Must be something else this time._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Merlin hadn’t returned from ‘the tavern’ by supper. Increasingly concerned about the _fomorrah_ waking, Gwen went to see Gaius and made a surprising discovery: _Gaius_ was the one who’d first planted the ‘tavern’ excuse in Arthur’s mind.

_Explains why Arthur’s never questioned it._

Hearing the excuse directly from Gaius only compounded Gwen’s worries.

 _If Gaius_ _prefers_ _saying Merlin’s a drunkard, how much worse must the truth be?_

If Merlin still posed a danger to Arthur, surely Gaius would’ve sounded worried when he’d lied to her face.

_Unless he’s a better liar than I thought._

...That was _not_ a reassuring idea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gwen paced back and forth in her home after supper.

_Is Arthur still in danger? And why has Gaius been lying for years?_

She’d never had a reason to mistrust Gaius before; the very idea felt wrong.

_Gaius genuinely cares about Arthur. I’m certain he’d never betray him._

But that didn’t stop him from lying to his king, apparently.

She’d already known that Merlin lied by omission each time Arthur bought the long-standing tavern alibi, but if that wasn’t for a harmless day off— _and if_ _Gaius_ _is covering for him_ —then suddenly those little lies didn’t seem so innocent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The candles burned low as Gwen paced, wracking her brain for explanations.

_Maybe it’s nothing; maybe I’m overreacting._

Perhaps Merlin was avoiding Arthur’s teasing about something perfectly appropriate.

_Like courting a girl?_

He’d never mentioned one, but she’d certainly seen the way he looked at girls when he’d first arrived in Camelot.

 _If Merlin’s been secretly courting someone_ , she mused, _it’d explain why he’s stopped trying to flirt around the castle._

It might also explain that one incident with Morgana’s gown.

_Did he steal it as a gift?_

Theft went beyond harmless misdirections; she was right back where she’d started.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Camelot was fast asleep, but Gwen couldn’t rest.

_What if Arthur’s still in danger?_

She’d long since run out of harmless explanations but still wanted to give Merlin and Gaius the benefit of the doubt.

_Merlin wouldn’t willingly harm Arthur, but after this morning, well…_

She couldn’t know if Merlin was in his right mind if she didn’t even know where he was.

Gwen tossed and turned, plagued by fears of what might happen if she stood by and did nothing to warn Arthur. Shortly before midnight, the intention became a resolve. She rose and set out for the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She made it all the way to the door of Arthur’s chambers, not caring that it was the middle of the night and fully intending to tell him everything about the ‘tavern’ situation—about Gaius’ misdirections, about the complications surrounding Merlin’s current disappearance, and about her concerns for Arthur’s safety.

_He’s a good man and he cares about both of them. He’ll get to the bottom of their lies, even if it turns out it’s all completely innocent._

She raised her hand, fully poised to knock, then hesitated.

 _You_ _lied to Arthur this week, too_ , her conscience pointedly reminded her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She rapped sharply on the chamber door. Silence. She knocked again, louder this time. After a moment, the door opened a crack.

“Gwen?” Elyan asked in sleep-muddled confusion.

“I need to talk to you,” she said bluntly. “It’s important.”

“But it’s past midnight—”

“ _Now_ , Elyan.”

She didn’t often use her big-sister voice with Elyan these days, but when she did…

“Okay, okay,” he said quickly, swinging the door wide and beckoning her inside. “ _Now_ is fine _._ ”

As Elyan stoked the fire back to life, Gwen perched on the foot of Elyan’s bed and proceeded to tell him _everything_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was funny how recounting the tale to Elyan cast certain things in a new light. For instance, Gwen honestly wasn’t sure now why they hadn’t simply told Arthur right away when Gaius had discovered the first _fomorrah_ in Merlin’s neck.

It would have been much easier if they’d warned Arthur—kept him away from Merlin altogether until they were certain both of them were safe again.

But Gaius hadn’t been inclined to tell Arthur, and Gwen hadn’t questioned him in the moment. Now, though, she wondered.

_How could it benefit Arthur to keep him in the dark like that?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Together, Gwen and Elyan hatched a plan—and still managed to get a few hours of sleep before dawn.

Then Elyan embarked on his quest to surreptitiously shadow Arthur all day—ideally without Arthur questioning _why_ —in case the _fomorrah_ prompted another assassination attempt.

Meanwhile, Gwen enlisted George to cover Merlin’s duties, subtly encouraging him to be _extra_ fastidious at Arthur’s side _all day long_.

 _George is lovely—really, he is,_ she thought, hurrying away through winding servants’ passages. _But I honestly couldn't handle him all day_. _I just don’t understand his humor._

Hopefully Arthur wouldn’t mind it _too_ much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reassured that Elyan and George were guarding Arthur— _even if Arthur doesn’t know it_ —Gwen moved on to the next step of their plan.

She started where all the trouble began: the tavern.

In a matter of minutes, Gwen formally verified what she’d suspected all along.

“’Course I know Merlin; everyone does,” Pelias the barkeeper told her cheerfully, “but he’s hardly ever set foot in here, and only with the king or his knights. Never alone; never more than a pint or two. Lad’s a lightweight.”

Gwen thanked him and moved on to her next line of inquiry: servants’ gossip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday—the seneschal told me Merlin wouldn’t be mucking out the stalls today, but that’s all I know,” Menw the stable boy told her as he leaned on his pitchfork in Llamrei’s stall.

Wiping sweat from his brow, he added, “I heard George was covering his other duties, so he might know more; I’d ask him instead.”

 _Too bad I already know what he’ll say_ , Gwen thought.

She thanked Menw and—since Merlin wasn’t there to spoil Arthur’s favorite mare rotten—gave Llamrei a juicy apple and a scritch behind her ears before she left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“No, I’ve never heard Merlin mention a girl,” Rosie the kitchen maid said, shaking her head, “...but, um, I wouldn’t be surprised?”

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked, eagerly pulling on the thread of the first lead she’d had all day.

“Um, nothing,” Rosie said, blushing like her namesake, “Only that, uh, if he wanted one, he wouldn’t have any trouble.”

 _Oh_ , Gwen thought, glancing around as the other kitchen maids nodded wistfully. _I wonder if Merlin has any idea?_

She filed that tidbit away to tease him later... _after_ she finally found him and gave him a solid scolding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“‘Have _I_ seen Merlin?’” Gwaine parroted, mildly miffed. “Last time I saw Merlin, he _insulted my fingers_. Have you asked Arthur?”

“He insul—what? Wait, never mind. Arthur thinks Merlin’s in the tavern, but—”

“But of course he isn’t.”

“—wait, how did you know?”

“Lad’s a lightweight.” Gwaine shrugged. “Don’t know why Arthur’s stuck on that excuse.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you tell Arthur?”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t _you_?”

_Fair point._

“So do you know where he is?” she asked.

“Skiving off somewhere, I expect. He needs it, too—been out of sorts since he got home.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It didn’t take long for Gwen to fill Gwaine in about the current situation. He readily agreed to help—though Gwen wasn’t sure if his eagerness stemmed more from loyal concern for Arthur’s safety or from loyal friendship to Merlin.

_I never can tell with him._

But he’d agreed to help; that was good enough for her.

“Right, then,” Gwaine said, “Arthur’s got us training later this morning, so I’ll catch up with Elyan. While Arthur’s occupied and Elyan watches his back, I’ll ask around a bit—see if any knights or squires let slip something we don’t already know.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gwen left the citadel and training grounds to her co-conspirators—Elyan and Gwaine—and their unwitting ally, George. She turned her attention to the lower town.

The marketplace was bustling, filled with the fragrant aromas of herbs juxtaposed with the pungent musk of livestock and sweat. A vibrant variety of colorful fabrics graced the weavers’ stalls, lending a festive air to the merry cacophony of merchants and farmers hawking their wares. She threaded her way through the throng, an empty basket on her arm.

_Maybe someone here has seen Merlin since yesterday morning. He can’t have vanished into thin air._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The good news was that she _did_ find someone who’d seen Merlin.

The bad news was that the answer raised even more questions.

“Oh, I saw him yesterday,” a farmer told her. “He bought some fruit before riding out through the south gate about midday.”

_If Gaius sent Merlin out to pick herbs yesterday, then why would he lie about it? And why would he allow Merlin to leave the citadel knowing he still had a dormant fomorrah in his neck?_

Gwen stopped in her tracks in the middle of the narrow lane.

_What if it isn’t dormant any longer?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elyan and Gwaine found her pacing in her home shortly after lunch.

When they entered, Gwen exclaimed, “But who’s watching out for Arthur?”

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands,” Gwaine said brightly, shutting the door behind him. “He’s in an atrociously boring council meeting for the next hour; you know Leon’ll watch over him.”

“That’s not nearly as reassuring as it ought to be,” Gwen muttered under her breath, remembering the incident with the crossbow only two days ago.

She’d gotten more than a few odd looks while carrying it back to the armory after removing it from Arthur’s wardrobe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“But if the fomorrah’s controlling him again, why would he leave Camelot?” Elyan asked. “If he’s trying to kill Arthur, then shouldn’t he be staying close to where Arthur is?”

“Maybe he went to meet with whoever put the fomorrah there in the first place?” Gwen thought aloud, still pacing, even as Elyan sat at the table drinking tea and Gwaine sprawled comfortably on the bench across from him.

Gwaine sat up sharply at that. “Yesterday, in the woods, on patrol—!”

“—that old sorcerer!” Elyan exclaimed, nearly knocking over his tea. “Maybe that’s what he was talking about!”

“ _What sorcerer?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several name-dropping cameos here in ch. 1 come from wider Arthurian canon:
> 
> Pelias - one of the name variations for the Fisher King/Wounded King, keeper of the holy grail. Here, too, he’s a keeper of cups (of ale).
> 
> Llamrei - the name of Arthur’s valiant horse in wider canon (Welsh origins)
> 
> Menw - a magician-knight in early Welsh versions of the legends; here, a stable boy who takes care of Llamrei.
> 
> Also:  
> I borrowed the lovely turn of phrase “the intention [suddenly] became a resolve” for drabble-scene 7 from George MacDonald’s book “Lilith”


	2. Follow The White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gwen calls for reinforcements and follows a white rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would only have two parts, but based on where the logical pacing-breaks fell, it turned out it’s going to be three parts instead. (Oops.)

“I cannot _believe_ you didn’t think to say something about that sooner,” Gwen huffed, still pacing.

Elyan and Gwaine had the good grace—or sufficient self-preservation—to look appropriately abashed at their glaring oversight. Elyan cleared his throat cautiously.

“Um, on the bright side, at least we know which direction Merlin probably went?”

Gwen glared at him. “That would have been more useful, say, _last night_ when we first talked, don’t you think?”

“Um, probably, yes,” he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What I still don’t understand,” Gwaine said, “is why Gaius would lie about any of this?”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Right, then,” Gwen said decisively, looking from Elyan to Gwaine and back again, “we should go over what we know so far.”

She looked down at the crisp, blank sheet of parchment on the table between them and wrote:

> _1\. Merlin wouldn’t want to kill Arthur_

She hesitated, then added:

> _(unless the fomorrah is controlling him)_

Then she quickly moved on.

> _2\. Gaius would never betray Arthur_

She resisted the urge to add a qualifying ‘ _probably_ ’ to that sentence. Next she wrote:

> _3\. Arthur is probably in danger_

She sighed and—with an ugly, twisting feeling in her stomach—crossed out the ‘ _probably_.’

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gwen had called for reinforcements.

She stood a bit straighter in front of the forge and glanced around the workshop.

Gwaine was on self-proclaimed _Arthur Watch_ , but the rest of the knights in Arthur’s inner circle were there. Elyan sat on a bench to her left, fiddling with a hammer. Percival leaned against the bellows frame off to her right, waiting silently with earnest eyes. Leon sat in the middle, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the entire situation.

“What do you mean, ‘Merlin might try to kill Arthur... _again_ ’?” he asked in growing horror.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have led with that…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Leon _finally_ stopped berating himself over the crossbow incident, they started brainstorming.

“Maybe Dragoon’s working with the bandits who ambushed you?” Elyan asked. “If so, that’s escalation, since we’d believed he worked alone.”

Percival _hmm_ ’d thoughtfully. “He might’ve had someone on the inside who knew our route.”

“We already knew we had a traitor in our midst,” Leon reminded them grimly.

“So who would’ve had the opportunity?”Gwen asked.

“The only others who knew our route,” Leon said slowly, “were Arthur, Lord Agravaine, and…” He closed his eyes, breathing the words like a sigh. “...and Gaius.”

Gwen’s heart sank.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I hate to ask this,” Elyan said slowly, “but can we be _absolutely certain_ Dragoon’s never worked with Merlin or Gaius before the _fomorrah_? Could they have helped plan the ambush?”

Percival shook his head. “Not Merlin. He was really surprised when he found out we were cutting through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.”

“But he was the only one who was kidnapped rather than killed outright, and he returned much less injured than Arthur’d claimed,” Elyan countered, playing devil’s advocate like he had when he and Gwen argued growing up.

“Perhaps he did protest _too_ much,” Leon allowed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Can we account for Gaius and Merlin every time Dragoon’s shown up?” Elyan asked.

“Of course we can!” Gwen huffed.

“When was the first?” Percival asked. “Was it before I came to Camelot?”

“The first I remember,” Elyan said, “was after Uther found out about Gwen and Arthur.”

Eager to prove their worries baseless, Gwen picked up the tale with zeal.

“I was in the dungeons. Merlin came to see me, and—”

“—And then Merlin let Dragoon slip past him at the execution,” Leon interjected. “Arthur blamed it on Merlin’s hangover, but...”

_But Merlin wasn't in the tavern, was he?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time Percival replaced Gwaine on _Arthur Watch_ , Gwen, Leon, and Elyan had gone through each Dragoon incident, pointing out the inexplicable irregularities. It had been disturbingly easy once they started looking for them.

“Maybe it’s just coincidence? Just one big, embarrassing misunderstanding?” Gwaine suggested as they sat around Gwen’s table.

Elyan shrugged. “That’s a _lot_ of coincidences, though.”

“Well, correlation doesn’t necessarily mean causation,” Leon said.

“He’s right,” Gwen agreed. “We need to consider other times Merlin was supposedly at the tavern.”

Gwaine dropped his head on the table with a _thunk_. “...That’ll take a while,” he muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone was on their third cup of tea by the time they finished revisiting all the ‘tavern’ disappearances they could remember.

“Gwaine, are you _sure_ you don’t know where Merlin is?” Gwen implored him. “Whatever he’s keeping private can’t be worse than conspiring with a sorcerer!”

“If I knew, I’d have told you already. Wouldn't let him be accused of treason if I could prove otherwise.”

“I’m _not_ accusing him of _treason_ ,” Gwen snapped, instantly regretting her tone. “I’m sorry; it’s just that there _has_ to be another explanation.”

She dropped down onto a bench. Leon patted her shoulder consolingly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The silence stretched out.

“There simply _must_ be some other explanation,” Gwen said at last. “I just...I just can’t figure out what it could possibly be.”

After another minute, Elyan broke the heavy silence again.

“Is it time to tell Arthur?”

Gwaine’s jaw twitched. “No, not until we know more.”

Leon’s eyes widened. “But if Arthur’s in—”

“No!” Gwaine interrupted. “We _can’t_. Merlin’s his best friend.”

“If—when—we tell him, it will break his heart,” Gwen agreed softly. “We have to be absolutely sure.”

“What else can we do?” Leon asked.

All three knights looked to Gwen expectantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I think,” Gwen said, “that we need to find Merlin—or Dragoon—or both.”

They quickly agreed that Percival and Leon would continue to take _Arthur Watch_ shifts that afternoon while Elyan and Gwaine rode back out to where they’d encountered Dragoon the day before.

“I’m coming with you,” Gwen announced suddenly.

“What? No, you can’t!” Elyan said, but Gwen was already on her feet and gathering up her riding trousers, boots, and cloak.

“I’m coming with you,” she repeated firmly. “I have _things_ to say to Merlin when we find him.”

Elyan knew better than to argue with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As fate would have it, they stumbled upon the eccentric old sorcerer in exactly the same place as before. Elyan and Gwaine unsheathed their swords and crept forward while Gwen stood back, holding the horses’ reins.

Dragoon was struggling to pull something down from his saddlebags when he stiffened.

“Really? _Again?_ Don’t you have some _other_ forest to patrol?”

Both knights went skidding across the clearing, swords landing out of reach. Dragoon turned, holding the item he’d yanked free.

It was one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs.

Without thinking, Gwen stepped into the clearing and demanded, “What have you done with Merlin!?”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dragoon spun, arm outstretched, then froze.

“Gwen?” he gasped, but he didn’t blast her away.

Gwen glanced at the cloth still clutched in his hand: proof that Dragoon had enchanted, possibly kidnapped, and maybe even _murdered_ Merlin. She wasn’t foolhardy, but she wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ —let him get away with that. She looked up at him and took a slow, deliberate step forward, never breaking eye contact. His eyes were familiar, somehow.

“What did you do to him?” she repeated, taking another step forward.

Dragoon took a step back, even as Gwen’s boot bumped into the cross-guard of Elyan’s fallen blade.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gwen hadn’t tried the trick in ages—not since Elyan had first returned to Camelot and she’d shown him, laughing, that she still remembered how. It wasn’t a _good_ idea, but it was the only idea she had. Still not breaking eye contact with Dragoon, she carefully wedged her toe under the blade. Crossing her fingers and thinking ‘ _For Merlin_ ’ like a mantra, she kicked the sword up and caught it.

Dragoon took another step back, familiar blue eyes widening.

“Please, Gwen, don’t—”

“Tell me where Merlin is!” she said, voice breaking, and pointed the sword at the sorcerer’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter summary: In which Gwen puts two and two together but doesn’t quite get four. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love-hate relationship with canon, and writing this fic reminded me of that over and over. :) Each time I thought, 'ooh, I can solve that plot hole with this idea!' I'd immediately realize that doing so would point out a different glaring plot hole I'd never noticed before, which required another solution...which revealed yet another plot hole...(repeat ad nauseum)


End file.
